Love Sick
by SweetWriter714
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the only new girl in town and Carlisle and Esme were actually brother and sister? Vivi Turner is the newest girl to Forks, WA and discovers more than she bargined for. Everything begins the moment she sets eyes on the georgous doctor.
1. Hellooooooo Doctor!

**Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters. Please enjoy the story! Please send me reviews as well, and if you want to see certain things happen in the story please tell me. I can't say I'll put every suggestion in but I'll pick the ones that best suit the story. Thank you!**

Chapter 1 Hellllooooo Doctor!

"Forks? There's actually a town in the United States called Forks? So what, is the next town over called spoons or something?"

_How could I take this town seriously if it was named after silverware?_

"Don't be smart, Vivi."

"But Dad! It's named after silverware. What do you want me to say?"

My dad chuckled, "You still have your sarcasm, don't you?"

"I don't think I'll ever grow out of that, Dad," I smiled, "Hey! Is that your house?"

"Yes it is. Welcome to your new home."

My dad's house was absolutely beautiful, to me at least. It was a simple two story house. It was an off white color, and had a little grass in the front. It really wasn't all that big, but then again it was just the two of us anyway. My mom had to move to Japan because of her company needed her manage some new accounts, and I didn't want to have to get used to a new culture so I settled on moving in with my dad. If you haven't already guessed it, yes my parents are divorced. Before we took my boxes down my dad decided to give me a quick tour of the house. Downstairs there was a small living room and a nice sized kitchen. Upstairs was our bedrooms. I peeked in my room and it was completely empty, just like my new life. I didn't like having to be the new girl in the middle of the school year, but I kind of liked the feeling of moving into a new town. There will be new adventures and new changes. Little did I know at the time, I would be facing many changes in the future.

After getting one of my large boxes from downstairs, I began walking up the stairs to my room. It was kind of hard to see since the box was so big I couldn't see anything in front of me. I just hope I wouldn't fall down the stairs. As I walked to my room, I suddenly heard little footsteps coming towards me. I didn't like the sound of that. Somehow I was able to lift the box above my eyes so I could see what it was. It was a rat! I hate rats! It then looked over at me with its beedy little eyes, and then suddenly it ran towards me. I screamed and fell backwards, down the stairs. All I remember is my dad freaking out, feeling pain, and then blacking out. Next thing you know it. I woke up in the hospital. I had a spitting head ache and my left shoulder hurt like hell.

" Looks like you finally woke up. You've been asleep for four hours."

"FOUR HOURS?! Argh! My head.." I laid back on to my bed and closed my eyes, it hurt too much to keep them open.

"Whoa! Calm down. You need to take it easy. That was a pretty nasty fall you had."

"It hurts to keep my eyes open."

"Yes, that's normal. You may keep them closed. I'll be right back with your pain medication."

"Okay, at least I know for sure that you're my doctor. I would shake your hand but I don't know where it is at the moment."

Suddenly I felt an icey cold hand holding mine. It made me shiver.

"Your hand is freezing—"

"Uh yes, well its kind of hard to keep my hands warm being in a cold hospital," chuckled. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'll send your father in while I get your medication," he said finally letting go of my hand.

As I heard him walking out of the room I realized something. His voice! There was just something about his voice that drew me in. It was almost angelic in a way. It made me smile when I played back his voice in my head. It was soft but yet there was confidence in it too. I was falling in love with his voice! Of course, it's a silly idea. Falling in love? I didn't even know what he looks like. He could be thirty-something years old and married with children. But he didn't sound that old. To me it seems like he could be twenty-three or twenty- four years old. I wanted to see what he looked like, but I slowly fell asleep. I dreamt about all the possibilities that my doctor could look like. The way that voice of his is, he must be handsome.

When I finally woke up, it was already the next morning. It still hurt a bit to open my eyes but I tried to as I sat up in bed. I managed to see the back of some doctor who was in front of my window, filling out papers on his clipboard. I started rubbing my eyes.

"So Sleeping Beauty has finally arisen, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like Sleeping Beauty."

_Wait a second! That voice!_

When I put my hands down my heart nearly stopped. Seriously, this man was drop dead gorgeous! He was tall with bright blonde hair that kind of slicked back, beautiful golden brown eyes, and light cherry lips. His eyes made me melt inside. He was pretty pale though, but it didn't bother me. Then he smiled. At that moment, I almost forgot to breath. I felt butterflies swarming my stomach and I felt like I had swallowed a large ball and it was now stuck in my throat. I could hardly talk.

"Well, you may not be sleeping but are a beauty."

_Oh my God Vivi, BREATH!!_

"So how are you feeling today?"

_He's talking to me.. Wait, HELLO!! Talk back!!!_

"Uh.. Well, my head feels a little better but my shoulder still kinda hurts."

"It's because you sprained your shoulder. Don't worry, the pain should being going away in about a week. I did notice you have a very slight fracture though, so I advise you not to do anything that would fracture it anymore. Then you would have to be in here for awhile," he laughed.

_If you'll still be my doctor, I'll break it right now._

"Yeah, I really wouldn't want that," I smirked, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, your doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vivianna Turner."

And with that he kissed my hand, and then smiled at me.

_Breath Vivi!!!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Cullen," I shyly smiled.

He chuckled and told me that my dad was almost done filling out paper work so he could check me out of the hospital. Damn, why couldn't I be suffering from head trauma or internal breathing… something! Just so I could stay longer with him…

At the desk, my dad was signing the last papers so I could go. Suddenly I got the feeling of someone standing beside me.

"Feel better, Vivianna," he said with a smile.

_I would feel more better if I got to take you home with me_…

"Vivi, just calm me Vivi."

"Well Vivi, I'll be seeing you again, soon enough."

"Wait, what?"

As he walked away, he turned back to give me one last smile, and winked at me. I had no idea what he meant by that. "I'll be seeing you again.." What? Did he think I was that accident proned? Well, as long as I got to see him again I would be happy. I also noticed that there was no ring on his finger so either he really wasn't married, or he doesn't like to wear rings. I desperately hoped it was the first option I said.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Visit

The next day I was the talk of the whole school and everyone knew who I was. Not only that but everyone knew about my accident, and it was only my first day there! Apparently, there were no secrets in this town. As the day when on, I did end up making some friends, and at lunch I sat with them. When I had looked up from the table I noticed a group of 5 people off sitting in the corner; two girls and three guys. Each of them were beautiful, and pale. They moved with grace as if they were in some ballet skit or something. They were all a bit like Carlisle after I had thought about it. Maybe Carla knew more about them.

"Hey Carla, who are they?"

"Oh they're the Cullens."

_Cullen? Oh my God, they must be his kids! I feel horrible now…_

"Oh so they're Dr. Cullen's kids then?"

" Not at all. Dr. Cullen is the older Brother. He takes after them, along with the older sister, Emse."

"But they look different from each other. They're really all brothers and sisters?"

"Well no. Their parents had adopted them all so technically they're not really related. I mean, how could they be? They're all together."

"What do you mean by together?"

"They're dating. Well except for Edward. He's actually seeing Bella. She's sitting over there at that other table."

"I see.."

When I looked over at them, it felt like my heart nearly stopped. They were all looking at me. The blonde girl was glaring at me, and Edward was too. What did I do?

"Looks like they heard about your little accident too, Vivi," Carla laughed.

I nervously laughed with her. Why were they staring at me for? I didn't do anything to them. Just then I noticed one of them was actually walking over to me. She had short brown hair and walked as if she was gliding. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world and wore a very friendly smile.

"You're Vivi, right?"

"Uh yes."

"May I speak with you in private, please?"

Everyone at the table was staring at me now.

"Sure." I said politely.

We walked outside the cafeteria, silently. Was she going to talk to me about Carlisle? But what was there to say about him though?

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," I said nicely, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh! It's about my brother Carlisle. He was—"

"My doctor."

"Yes. So what do you think of him?" she asked me sincerely.

"Um, well he's a great doctor. Very professional. I feel good as new—"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant," she giggled, "I mean what do you think of him as a person?"

_Oh no… Don't tell me she's really asking me…_

"Do you find him attractive?" she smiled sweetly.

"Well I um… well…"

_**RING!!!**_

_Oh thank God! Saved by the bell…_

"Oh darn, there's the bell. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" she smiled and waved as she went to catch up to her "brothers and sister".

Crap… What was I suppose to say to that?! He was my doctor! And it's her brother! Could this get anymore awkward?

The next day was apparently a blood drive at school. Seeing how I used to do it every year at my old school I thought I should do here as well. Might as well, I got out of class for it anyway. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I gasped and then choked on my own spit. Carlisle was here?! Wait, he told me he would he would being seeing me again. How did he know I was going to give blood?

"We meet again, I see," he gave a charming smile.

"Yeah we do. How did you know I would be giving blood?"

"Your dad told me you did it every year."

_Dad and his big mouth…_

"He told you while I was sleeping didn't he?"

"Yes he did. So you have no problem with needles then?"  
"Not really."

"That's good news then. I'm actually training my new nurses how to take blood. They'll be doing it. I'm just here to supervise them."

"Oh okay…. Wait, what?!"

"Believe me, they're competent of doing it correctly."

"Excuse me, doctor. It goes in the middle of the arm, right?"

_That's competent?!_

"Technically, you have to find a vein and stick the needle there."

"Oh know I remember. Okay, I'll go prepare the needle then."

_Great. I'm going to die from extreme loss of blood. Perfect!_

"Carlisle, she doesn't even know what she's doing! And you're going to let her take my blood? What if she sucks out all my blood? What then?"

He laughed when I said that.

"Believe me, she can't suck out your blood."

"Easy for you to say."

Suddenly I heard a girl scream. I looked over across the way and a girl had blood running slowly down her arm. These nurses were going to kill us. I looked at Carlisle and he looked down. He seemed uneasy for a second, but then he looked up at me and slightly smiled at me. But wait, hold on a second. His eyes were… gold colored now. His eyes just changed colored. Apparently he noticed that I was staring at him, and he looked away as if he was trying to look out for the other nurses. My nurse finally came back with the needle. I began to focus on her. I didn't want what happened to the girl to happen to me.

"Doctor Cullen, I can't find the vein."

"Hold on. Vivi, squeeze my hand, please, so she could find your vein," he smiled at me. His eyes were back to golden brown now.

I then squeezed his icey cold hand. I started feeling a little woozy and I felt like I was going to pass out. He noticed and tried to have a conversation with me.

"Why don't we just talk to each other so you can keep your mind off the needle."

"Alright. Well, um… Alice came to talk to me yesterday."

He looked uneasy, "What about?"

"You actually."

He looked away, "Why? What did she say?"

"She asked me if…"

"If what?" he asked and looked straight at me.

His eyes were beautiful and I loved hearing his voice. It calmed me somehow.

"She asked me what I thought about you," I said as I looked away this time.

He chuckle, "And what did you say?"

"Well I said you were a great doctor and she told me that's not what she meant. Then she asked me if I thought you were attractive. Ouch!"

A drop of blood fell to the ground. Carlisle looked away suddenly, but I could tell he was smirking. He then looked back at me. Gold again. Why was it when there was blood around his eyes changed colors?

"And what did you say?"

_**RING!!!**_

"Well actually, that happened and then she went to class so I never gave my answer."

"I'm done with your arm, Ms. Turner. You may go back to class."

"She's still waiting on my answer, looks like you'll have to wait too," I smirked.

I let go of his hand and stood up to go, but he quickly grabbed my hand again. When I looked at him though, he was serious.

"If Alice tells you anything that doesn't seem normal about me, don't believe her. She likes to play jokes sometimes. I'll see you around."

I looked him confusingly, then grabbed my stuff and left for class. Not normal? What did he mean by that? I didn't understand at all. Was he hiding something? Something was up, and I need to find out what it was. Friday had finally came and for once since I've moved here, I saw the sun. But come lunch time, I noticed that the Cullens were gone. I asked Carla and she said that whenever the whether is nice they all go camping. A likely story, I obviously didn't believe that. Camping? If they went camping every time it was sunny they would have had some kind of tan.

"Have you ever noticed anything unusual about them?"

"I have," said Melissa (another girl at the table), "They always buy lunch but never eat it. It just sits in front of them and when lunch is over they just throw it all away. It's a waste of food if you ask me."

_They don't eat food, they're pale, they supposedly leave when the sun is out. Caslisle is always freezing cold and his eyes change colors when there's blood— No! It can't be… Can it? He's a doctor, if he was one it would be too hard for him. And he didn't really do anything at the blood drive. Maybe they just have some weird uncommon disease or something._

The bell then rang and it was time to go to class, but I knew there was no way I could concentrate. All I could think about was him.


	3. You're Not Safe with Me

**Disclaimer: Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter. Please review! I would like to see what your ideas are and what you think of my story so far! Chapter 4 coming soon!! =]**

Chapter 3: You're Not Safe with Me

As I drove home after school, I kept thinking of the possibility of what Carlisle and his family could be. They don't exist though, do they? They were only fairy tales, or more like the villains in fairy tales. The Cullens don't seem dangerous though, they seem very nice. Alice looks like she couldn't hurt a fly and the Carlisle would cure the fly back to health if that was the case. He was always so gentle around me, especially when he was holding my hand. I felt a smile creeping onto my face at the thought of holding his cold, cold hand. I have to forget about him though, there's no way I have a chance with him. He's a doctor, a young doctor. But I was still in high school and even though I acted more maturely than the other kids my age, still, what would he want with me? I guess I was pretty, maybe. I had long brown hair that curled at the bottom, a round face with boring brown eyes. I was smart, but not book smart. I had a sarcastic attitude and a short temper. I'm not special enough for him.

Instead of going home I decided to take a walk at the small community park in Port Angeles. It was big enough to take an hour long walk though, that was good enough for me. It was a beautiful scene. The trees were swaying in the breeze, along with my scarf. Even though it was spring, the leaves were still the colors of autumn, most likely because of the weather here. At lunch it was sunny, now it was already cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. I didn't care really if it did or not. I just wanted to have a moment to myself. Half an hour had gone by and I decided to sit at the bench that was in front of a small pond in the park. As much as I tried not to, I thought of Carlisle's handsome face and beautiful voice. I didn't care whether he was one or not, I just wanted to be with him. Suddenly the wind picked up and my scarf unraveled around my neck. It was now gliding in the wind and sliding against the ground. I ran after it. My mother had given me that scarf and I really liked it. I couldn't let it go that easily. As I was running after it, I tripped and fell, and as I was getting up I saw two feet planted in front of me. When I looked up, he was there. He was wearing a black coat with a navy blue scarf of his own, and in his hand was my own scarf.

"I believe this is yours," he smiled as he helped me up. We were now face to face.

"Thanks," I blushed and looked down.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course," I smiled.

The first five minutes of our walk was silent. We walked close to each other, not saying a word. I'm sure he was debating of what he wanted to talk to me about. I was debating whether I should get my answer out now or later. He broke the silence first.

"It's gloomy isn't it?"

"Well, not so much anymore."

"And why is that?" he chuckled.

"I got to see you again today."

"Now why would you want to see me?" he smirked and stopped.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I asked and kept walking.

He laughed, "You know, you never told me your answer for Alice's question."

"Why would you want to know a silly high school girl's answer anyway?" I asked becoming annoyed with myself.

"Because," he grabbed my hand and stopped me, "I may be falling for her."

I looked at him skeptically, "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"I want to say you're in your early twenties."

"Then guess."  
"Twenty-two?"

"Close, I'm twenty-three," he laughed.

_Why was his age funny?_

"And you're interested in me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm only five years older than you. Besides, mentally you're not even eighteen."

"True. So you really want to know what I would have told Alice?"

"Only if you care to tell me," he smiled.

"I would have told her that I find you very attractive," I said as I looked into his eyes.

He then moved closer to me. I moved closer to him. He leaned forward as if to kiss me. I just looked at him waiting for our moment. He put his hand on my face, it was cold and yet it warmed my heart. He then sighed and turned away from me. Maybe he did realize I wasn't the one he truly wanted.

"Vivi, you really should keep away from me."

"What?" I asked, hurt.

"I mean, I really am a dangerous guy for you to be around."

"I.. I don't understand. One moment you're flirting with me and now you're telling me that I should keep away from you? Well guess what? I can't do that."

"As a doctor I advise you that if you want to stay in perfect health, you should stay away from me."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"I've been stupid this whole time. I should have known better than try to get closer to you. I'm endangering your life. You're not safe with me."

"Excuse me? What? Half the time you're a doctor and the other half of the time you're a murderer? And I'm not safe with you? You're a doctor; you're supposed to be safe. You're not making any sense."

"None of this is supposed to make sense, Vivi. I have to go."

"Wait, don't walk away from me."

"My dear, I can only see you as a patient. I've got to get back to the hospital. Good bye, Vivi."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me with so many more questions to ask him, more than I wanted to have. I wasn't about to let go of him this easily. In fact, he had me hooked. The only way he would get me to stop liking him is if he got rid of me, and I guess he really didn't want to do that. The only way I could see him see him again is if I faked an injury or have a real one. I wasn't crazy enough to cause myself harm on purpose and I wasn't creative enough to fake one. I guess I was going to have to wait for the next time I injured myself for real. Why was he making everything so difficult? He liked me I could tell, but he was keeping himself from me. He said he was too dangerous for me, but how? He's never shown signs of hurting me, and I could tell he didn't want to either. I decided to go to the bookstore down the street and research what type of "person" he really was.

"Vampires? Why would you want a book about that?" asked the bookstore keeper, suspiciously.

"School project. Please, I really need one," I asked a bit irritated.

"Alright, well there might be just one over there in the supernatural section," she said still eyeing me as if I was crazy.

"Thanks."

I started reading about all the different types of signs of how to tell if someone was a vampire. They were cold. Check. They don't eat food. Check. They don't come out into the sunlight. Double check. When they were about to attack their eyes turn blood red. Well, that hasn't happened from what I see. They just change color from gold to golden brown. They're incredibly beautiful and can have you fall in love with them in an instant. Triple check. They're unbelievably fast. I haven't figured that out yet. I decided not to get the book. It was telling me everything I already knew. When I left the store, the store clerk was still looking at me like I was crazy. She was the one that was crazy. I started walking across the street when I heard a car screeching. The head lights were bright and I was caught dead in my tracks. I couldn't move. This was it. I was going to die right here and now. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to see Carlisle's face one more time and then everything went black.


	4. The Future

Chapter 4: The Future

When I woke up I could have sworn I was in heaven. Although everything was blurry, everything was white. And then I could see the outline of someone standing in front of me. He had blonde hair and was tall. I couldn't see the face because it was still blurry. Soon my vision started to clear up and someone was calling my name. It sounded like Carlisle.

"I must be in heaven if I can hear Carlisle."

"Not quite," I heard a chuckle from a very familiar voice, "You're in the hospital again, Vivi."

My vision cleared and Carlisle was standing right in front of me.

_Crap! I said that out loud!_

"It's nice to know you still think of me," he smiled sweetly.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud. Well, don't let that go to your head. Why am I here anyway?"

Then I remembered: the car accident.

Carlisle frowned, "You got hit by a car, not hard though. You only flew about three feet from the car. You fainted after that. You have a cut on your forehead and some scratches on your arms but no real damage done."

A cut? Blood! I looked at his eyes. They were gold.

"You're eyes changed again."

"What?" he looked taken back.

"Normally your eyes are golden brown, but every time there's blood around your eyes turn gold."

"When I smell blood, my eyes become irritated. Then they change colors because of the irritation," he said filling out my paperwork again.

_A likely story…_

"I'm surprised you even noticed."

"I'm not blind, and I'm pretty perceptive of things that matter to me."

"I matter to you?"

"Yes. Is my father here?"

"Yes, he's in the waiting in the waiting room. Would you like to see him now?"

"Not yet. Carlisle, there isn't anything you want to tell me is there?"

"No, except I'm very grateful that you're still alive," he said and then kissed my forehead, "Please start being more careful, I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Why should I if you don't even want to see me?"

"Vivi, I—"

"Tell my dad to come in. I would like to see him now," I said as I faced away from him.

"Yes of course," he sounded a bit disappointed.

My dad came in hugging me and kissing me, thanking God that I was okay. I told him that I was fine and I only flew about three feet from the car. My dad stayed with me until visiting hours were over. We had mindless chatter of everything. He was just so happy I was alive. I had to hide my irritation from him. It wasn't right for me to take out my frustration of Carlisle on him. We watched TV for a little while and I pretended to fall asleep so he could leave. I knew then Carlisle would come in one more time to make sure I was okay and then leave. My plan worked, my dad kissed my forehead and then left. Five minutes later Carlisle came in. I heard him shut the door, and pulled up a chair to sit beside me. He held my hand. Butterflies swarmed my stomach again and I was no longer angry with him. I just wanted to see him smile again. I wanted my kiss that never was. I just wanted him to stay with me forever.

"Tell me," I whispered and opened my eyes.  
"My darling, this isn't the place or the time—"

"Then when?" I asked him sincerely.

"I can't answer that," he looked away.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he held it there, "Carlisle, I'm not afraid to be with you. Why are you afraid to be with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he looked away from me again and walked to the other side of the room.

"You won't, I know you won't."

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Carlisle—"

"No! I'm sorry, Vivi."

"Carlisle!"

His eyes were blood red and he was suddenly next to my bedside. It was like he had inhuman speed. Everything was happening too fast. No! Inhuman speed. Blood red eyes. He then lunged for my neck. I screamed.

"NO!!"

I woke up sitting up in my bed. It was just a nightmare, that's it. Apparently I really did fall asleep while watching TV with my dad. I rubbed my face and let myself drop back onto my bed. I was sweating. Maybe I should just give up on trying to figure him out for now. It was stressing me out way more than I needed to. I closed my eyes to rest. I wasn't anywhere near being tired. My nightmare woke me up for sure. But there was no point in me staring at darkness. Just then I heard my door open. Someone was in my room. Was it Carlisle? I heard a chair pull up next to my bedside. My heart started to race. Please, don't let my nightmare come true. Carlisle was stroking my hair. It made me shiver, but I loved feeling him there. He quietly said my name and sighed. I then heard him get up, walk out, and close the door behind him. This was going to be a long night.

I spent three days, including Friday, in the hospital and I only saw Carlisle once my entire time being there. After that I was being treated by random doctors. I couldn't understand why they kept changing on me. I guess it didn't matter. I was just trying to occupy my mind with something other than Carlisle. On my last day there, I didn't even see him then. I got no good bye from him. Maybe I was over looking the whole situation. Maybe he really didn't like me like I thought he did. I felt awful just thinking about it. In the car, my dad has asked me what had happened the night of the accident. When I realized it, he never asked me when he saw me on Friday night. He was just happy to see I was alive.

"Well, I was walking across the street to get to my car from the bookstore when I heard the screeching car coming. I froze and then I blacked out. That's really all I remember. But dad, I'm fine so don't worry so much."

He stayed quiet and then smiled, "Geez kido, didn't you learn to look both ways before crossing the street in pre-school or something?"

I laughed, "Thanks dad, great way to insult my intelligence."

"I don't know," he laughed with me, "Maybe you were absent that day or something."

I laughed; my dad always knew how to make me feel better even when he had no idea that something was wrong with me. When Monday came, I had people talking about my accident again. If I had one more accident I was going to be known as the school klutz and I really didn't want that to happen. While on the way to my art class, I heard voices around the corner. I waited behind the wall to hear who it was. It sounded like Alice and Edward talking, and the conversation wasn't going well.

"I can't understand why Carlisle is acting this way. Something is troubling him, and you know what it is, don't you Alice?"

"Of course, but everything is going to be okay. Vivi will be too."

"Then it is true."

"Yup! Just as true as you and Bella," she stated happily.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We'll all be family. Well, you better get to class. You don't want to be late for Biology with Bella."

I then heard footsteps walking away. What the heck did that all mean? Why was I in this conversation too? And what did she mean by we'll be family?

"Hello Vivi," Alice smiled as she stuck her head out from behind the corner and caused me to jump.  
"Alice, how did you know I was here? I didn't make any sounds at all."

"Oh I just know. I also know you heard Edward and I talking. Any questions for me?"

"Well I… uh...."

She laughed, "Don't worry, Carlisle will talk to you soon. Even though I already know what's to come I can't tell either of you two. I want it to be a surprise. By the way, wanna go shopping with me this Friday?" she asked happily.

I'm obviously going crazy now…

"Uh sure, and I'm just going to forget everything I just heard right now too."

"Oh you will, but then you're going to remember it again later on."

I looked at her confusingly.

She giggled, "Nevermind. Well, I see you later. Come eat lunch with us today!" she called as she skipped down the hall.

Seriously, what was I getting myself into? Once again I tried to force it out of my head. They were just a strange family, that's all, and I was losing it. As soon I as stepped foot in my art class, I focused on my painting and like Alice said, I did end up forgetting what she and her brother was talking about. When the bell rang though, I began to panic. I was to eat lunch with the Cullens, and somehow I felt that the awkwardness was going to get worse. In the lunch line, I told Carla and Melissa that I was going to sit with the Cullens today and they started laughing at me.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"You mean you're not?" Melissa asked.

"No, Alice actually came up to me and asked me to sit with them." I said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Oh, well I hope you make it out of there alive then," smirked Carla.

"What do you mean by that?" I was becoming annoyed.

"She means that the Cullens are very intimidating and no one has ever sat with them. Good luck with that, Vivi," said Melissa.

Carla and Melissa then walked to their table and watched me as I made my way to the Cullen table. Alice happily waved at me, Edward was confused, the other two guys were laughing, and the blonde girl who looked like a model glared at me. Melissa was right when she said they were very intimidating.

"Vivi, this is my sister and brothers Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"It really is nice to meet all of you." I said trying to be calm.

Rosalie slammed her lunch tray on the table and then got up and left. Emmett was got up after her still laughing. Jasper was staring at me, blankly. Alice was smiling and Edward wasn't paying any attention at all. When was lunch going to end?

"Don't mind them. Rosalie always crabby and Emmett always tried to calm her down," Alice said with a smile.

"I see," at the corner of my eye I could still see Jasper staring at me. It was freaking me out but I made no expression about it. Instead I smiled back at Alice and continued to eat my food.

"Jasper stop staring at her. You're freaking her out," Edward said as he faced the table again.

_How did he know that? He wasn't even paying attention or even looking at us!_

"S-sorry," Jasper said. He looked like he was in pain.

"So Vivi, are you seeing anyone?" Alice asked.

"No," I was totally freaking out about Edward and Jasper to really give more to that answer.

"That's great! You know, Carlisle is— Don't even think about elbowing me, Edward."

Edward looked at her and then got up and left as well.

"What about Carlisle?" I asked trying not to sound interested.

"Well, he's not seeing anyone either. I just wanted to make that be known," she smiled.

"Uh… okay."

"Hey! You never told me what you thought about him; of course I already know what you're going to say though."

Jasper then eyed Alice and she playfully pushed him.

"Oh well then if you know then I don't have to tell you then."

_Ring, bell, RING!_

"I could set something up for the two of you, you know."

"Well, I don't know—"

"Come on! He's really sweet and he's not much older than you either."

"Well I… uh—"

_**RING!!**_

_Thank you lunch bell!!!_

"Well, you can tell me what you think when we hang out this after school. See you then!" She picked up her tray of food and walked away with Jasper following close behind her.

At least I had a few more hours to think of what I was going to say. All I could do now was try to figure out seriously, what the hell was going on here. It was getting confusing. Everyone was hiding something. Now I had to find out what it was, if I wasn't going to get it out of Carlisle maybe Alice would be kind enough to tell me.


	5. Life's Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer: Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope you're all enjoying it. Please review to let me know what you think of the story. Also if you have any ideas of what I could put into the story please let me know. Now… on with the story!! =]**

Chapter 5: Life's Full of Surprises

I found Alice standing by Emmett's Jeep. Apparently she was taking that car today. Since lunch has past I had prepared myself for the bombardment of questions I know Alice was waiting to ask me, each of them having to do with Carlisle. Well, I knew exactly what I was going to say, and I had a few questions of my own to ask her too. Alice waved at me and motioned for me to hurry up. As soon as we both got into the car, the questioning began.

"So… Have you thought about what I said?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, and my answer is no."

"What?! Why?"

"Alice, he doesn't like me. Trust me." I said flatly, and looked out the window.

"What makes you say that?" She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, he told me to stay away from him. I think that definitely means he wants nothing to do with me. He doesn't like me. End of story," I said sadly.

Alice was quiet, too quiet. When I looked over at her she looked like she was deep in thought, in fact, concentrating. She then closed her eyes, while she was driving! As soon as I was about to tell her something, her eyes flew open and she burst out laughing. I didn't know whether to be grateful that she now was focusing on her driving or be afraid that she was losing it.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough."

"Should I be scared?"

"No, actually you should be excited."

She then started driving faster and when I looked at the speedometer, it had reach one hundred miles per hour. Okay, I was definitely afraid now.

"Alice! What are you doing?!"

"Speeding."

"Why?!"

"Don't worry, we'll survive," she smiled, "Besides, if I don't speed up you won't get to see your surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," she laughed, "And calm down, we're not going to crash."

"Haven't you ever gotten a speeding ticket?"

"Nope, never. I always drive like this." Then she sped up even more.

_This is girl is trying to kill me!_

We made it to Port Angeles in less than twenty minutes, it was absolutely terrifying. Alice then dragged me into a department store. We went straight for the men's section and then hid behind two manikins. When I was about to ask her what we were doing, she covered my mouth and shushed me. Then she told me to wait and look. Her hand was just as freezing as Carlisle's. This was definitely becoming weirder by the minute. A few minutes passed and we were still staring at clothes. Then some woman came, dragging a man by the hand. She was laughing. When the man turned around, my heart shattered. It was Carlisle. Was this the reason why he didn't want to see me? Because he was actually already seeing someone? Why did Alice bring me here? Then I noticed his face. He actually looked… embarrassed to be there.

"Esme, I know you're my sister and you want to help me but I really don't think this is the way."

"You want to impress her, don't you?"

"Yes but—"

"Then allow me to help you. Here, try these clothes on," she said as she was giving him a pile of clothes to hold, "I was watching this show on this one channel called 'Ehmtiv.""

"What?"

"Ehmtiv."

"Spell it."

"M-T-V."

"There, now you pronounced it right. Esme, are you sure about these clothes? It's not me at all," he said as the pile of clothes he was holding kept growing and growing.

"I know, but you're technically twenty-three. You dress a little too mature for your age."

_What did she mean by "technically twenty-three"??_

"So do you."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what I wear, does it? I'm not the one that's dating someone younger than me and is not even my own species."

_SPECIES???_

"Esme—"

"Go try it on," Esme said as she crossed her arms."

"Alright, alright."

Technically twenty-three? The same species? Now I really wanted answers and as soon as this whole thing was done, I was going to make sure I was getting them. A few minutes passed and Carlisle finally came out. Alice and I had to bite our tongues just to keep ourselves from cracking up out loud. It was the most hilarious sight I had ever seen. He looked absolutely ridiculous! He came out in a white tank top, shorts, sandals, and a blue baseball cap, backwards. Then to make it even more hilarious, Esme came from behind Carlisle and pulled his pants down to the point where he was now sagging his pants. He nearly dropped to the floor because he thought she was pantsing him. I never wanted to laugh so hard in my life!

"Esme!"

"What? This is what people are wearing, really."

"Esme, dear, this is what they're wearing in Miami. It's about forty degrees outside, and even though the weather doesn't bother me, people would look at me very strangely if they saw me wearing this outside. I look ridiculous. Can I pick my own clothes this time please?"

"Oh alright," she smiled, "Go ahead then."

Carlisle then picked out a few more clothes and then walked into the dressing room, once again. I thanked Alice for that wonderful surprise and started getting up, but when she did she pulled me back down and told me that wasn't it. Now I was completely confused. If that wasn't it, then what was? She then told me to look again and my mouth dropped. I thought it was impossible but he looked even more amazing than I've ever seen him before. He walked out wearing dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt with a burgundy red sweater vest over that, and a black over coat to top it all off. He was beyond beautiful. This is the style I loved seeing him wear. He was unbelievable. Alice smiled and then said surprise. I couldn't say anything though; all I could do was continue to stare at his perfection. He impressed me alright, beyond the max.

"How do I look, Esme?"

"Very handsome. She won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

_I already can't…_

"She'll love you, Carlisle," she smiled warmly.

"I just hope I haven't pushed her away."

"You haven't, Carlisle. You need to tell—"

That was all I heard because before she finished talking Alice pulled me away and we were running to our own section.

"Alice! I wanted to hear what Esme had to say!"

"You're not supposed to know that right now, but you will find out later." She then started walking towards me suspiciously, I started backing away.

"It's your turn now! To the dressing rooms!"

It was now my turn to try on clothes apparently. Well, I couldn't say that I didn't have fun. Even though I did try on a few weird outfits, I did try some nice ones too. Unfortunately, this lasted for about an hour and a half. It got to the point that I just became Alice's new Barbie doll. It wasn't about finding an outfit to impress Carlisle with, it was about playing dress up like four year olds.

"Alice! Have we found the "perfect outfit" yet? I'm getting tired, it's going on 8 o'clock, and I have an essay to work on."

"Oh yeah! I found it like half an hour ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I bought it while you were in the dressing room," she said innocently.

"Then why—"

"Oh, because it was fun picking this out for you to wear."

"I'm not your own personal Barbie doll, you know," I laughed.

"Yeah, but it's always fun playing dress up though," she laughed with me.

"Okay, so let me have my bag so we could be on our way. I also want to see what I'll be dressed in."

"Nope! That will be another surprise."

"More surprises?" I sighed, "Why are we doing this anyway? It's not like he's going to ask me out on a date."

"You don't know that."

"Oh and you do?"

"I do actually. I'm the only one that knows what's going to happen.'

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's get you home now."

Wait, was Alice actually hinting to me that she could see the future? No one could do that, could they? While we were walking back to her car, we actually came across Edward. He looked upset so I decided to give them some privacy and got in the car. That left me with some time to think. What was going on with this family? There's something supernatural about them. Alice seems to be hinting that she can see the future, Edward can somehow tell what I was thinking, and Carlisle was just…amazing. These people aren't normal. I know that now for sure.

"Sorry about the wait, Vivi. Edward was upset about Bella, but he feels better now that I talked to him," she said as she got into the car.

"Are you two close?"

"Yeah, you can say that," she smiled thoughtfully.

"Alice…"

"Yes?"

_Here's my chance to ask her…_

I sighed, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked at me very sincerely, like she really cared about what I had to say. I couldn't do it. Not now at least.

"Nevermind… I really had a great time with you today."

_I can't do it…_

"I knew you would," she smiled.

"You know, you're my first real friend since I've moved here."

"Aw Vivi, we'll be best friends before you know it."

"Oh, and thanks for the whole surprise thing. Seeing Carlisle in those clothes totally made my day," I laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, I know I did. I took a picture of him in those ridiculous clothes with my camera phone. Now if I need to, I can blackmail him."

"Alice!"

"Well, you never know," she laughed, "And believe me, he'll come around. Trust me. It'll be sooner than you think and when you least expect it too."

All I could do was try to smile and then I looked out the window. I missed talking to him. I missed just being around him. Soon wasn't soon enough. After Alice dropped me off at home, I went straight to the kitchen. I didn't eat much of my lunch and it was now 8:30pm; I was starving. My dad made spaghetti and I ate that delightfully. My dad was a pretty good cook, I just had to learn his secret recipes and then I was done learning how to cook. When I was finished, I washed all the dishes, kissed my dad good night, and then went to my room. My room was pitch black and I had to walk across my room to get to my lamp. When I did I turned around to face my bed, but I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"What are YOU doing here??"


	6. Enigma Solved

Chapter 6:

"What are YOU doing here??"

There was Edward, lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. He looked like he had been waiting for me. Wait, how the hell did he get in here? Did my dad let him in? He just stared at me.

"Did my dad let you in here? Does he even know you're here?"

"No and no. I let myself up here."

"But how? What do you want anyway?"

"Never mind how I got in here, I have to talk to you about something," he said with a crooked smile.

"What?" I asked sitting at my desk chair.

"It's about Carlisle—"

"Why does everyone keep talking to me about him?!" I stood up in rage. But before I knew it Edward was in front of me with his hand over my mouth. His hand was also icy cold.

"Vivi, if you want to hear what I must say then you have to be quiet, understand?"

"Yes," I said flatly.

"As I was saying, it's about Carlisle. Listen, I know you like him."

I didn't say anything.

"Well, if you like him… I guess what I'm trying to say is go for it."

He caught me off guard.

"Wait, excuse me?"

"He's been telling you to stay away from him, right? Well, it was only to protect you. I was trying to do the same with Bella but I decided that it wasn't going to work. I love her and I knew that just because I am what I am, that wasn't going to keep me away from her. Carlisle has way more experience resisting than I do, he'll be fine with you."

"Wait, hold on! What do you mean by "I am what I am," and "more experience"? What are you guys?"

"You don't know?"

"No, although I'm starting to get ideas."

"I figured Alice would have told you."

"Tell me what?!" I asked becoming extremely annoyed.

"I guess she's leaving that for Carlisle. That is better. You should hear it from him, rather than us."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not human, are you?"

"Explanations are best left for later," he smiled a crooked smile.

It was only a matter of seconds that he was out my room. He jumped out of my window and when I looked out to see if he was on the ground, he was completely gone. He vanished in three seconds flat. I knew now they were inhuman for sure. To figure out what exactly they were was another story, but I had a feeling. I remembered what the book had told me and started putting the pieces together, and then I fell asleep. I began dreaming that I was in a huge castle, and I was wearing a long Victorian night gown. For some reason, I knew exactly where I was headed to. It was the study. The walls were filled with old paintings and some were paintings of the Cullen kids. The castle had a creepy feeling to it, but I was not afraid. When I finally got to the study, it was amazingly huge. There were large bookcases along the walls, filled with books. Straight in front of me was this enormous fireplace. It was beautiful. In front of the fireplace were a desk, and a big, old fashioned company chair. I couldn't tell who was sitting in it because the back of the chair was facing me. I knew Carlisle was sitting in it though. When I took one step forward, Carlisle turned around and faced me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black cape. He got up and started walking towards me. When he finally reached me, he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and we started dancing across the room. It was a wonderful moment as I looked up into his eyes, and seeing him smile. We then stopped and kissed me on the forehead. After, he dipped me and smiled again. This time I was seeing his pearly white smile, and fangs to go along with it. My eyes grew wide, in surprise, but I was not afraid of him. I ran my fingers through his hair, and looked at him one last time; I then leaned back, exposing my neck. He slowly and careful leaned in and—

"Vivi! Get up! You're going to be late for school! It's already 7:30!"

Crap. It was just a dream, again! Alice told me I would seeing him soon, but I wanted to see him now. I'm not afraid to be with him. I'm not afraid of what he is. I just want to be with him. I got up, brushed my hair and changed my clothes. I decided to wear a white sweater (not the kind with the hood), black pants, a white scarf and black boots. I quickly kissed my dad goodbye and ran out the door. I got into my car and sped off for school. I calmed down when I realized I wasn't going to be late, in fact I would be early by ten minutes. When I got there I decided to sit in the cafeteria to catch up on some reading. About five minutes passed and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello my dear."

"Carlisle! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently one of the students here got really sick from breakfast and now needs my care in the nurse's office. I decided to cut through the cafeteria to get there faster, but then I saw you and I wanted to see how you were first."

"There's a kid sick in the nurse's office, possibly dying and you stop to say hi to me?" I smirked.  
"There's no out there that is more important that you."

"That's nice to know," I laughed.

He smirked, "I'm glad you think my affection is funny. Well, I really do have to go but I was wondering if you care to have dinner with me tonight at 7 o'clock."

Then he smiled. I almost forgot to breathe again.

"Sure, I would love that."

"Great. I'll pick you up at home at seven then."

He then kissed my hand and walked away. I then started walking to my class, hyperventilating secretly inside. My classes weren't going fast enough. Every minute that passed seemed like forever. Finally lunch came and Alice asked me to sit with them again. Rosalie got up and walked away like before, Emmett said hi to me and then followed after her. Edward was sitting alone with Bella, so that just left me, Alice, and Jasper. Jasper still continued to stare at me, but for some reason instead of being freaked out, I was actually calm. Then he spoke for the first time since I've met him.

"Vivi, how do you feel?"

"I'm actually kind of calm right now? Why?"

"Just checking."

"Okay, so what are you and Carlisle doing tonight?" asked Alice slyly.

"How do you know about that? Did you see us this morning?"

"No, remember? I was the one telling you that you were going to see him soon enough."

"Of course, now I remember. So you set this up then?"

"No. I just knew it was going to happen," she smiled.

"Okay... well, he asked me out to dinner."

"Great! Now here's your bag. Don't open it or even peek at it until you get home. I'll know if you do, Vivi."

"Okay, okay," I couldn't fight my smile any longer.

"Jasper, are you doing this?"

"No, she's actually happy."

I began to blush. I then put my head down on the table to hide it.

"She's blushing, Jasper!"

"I can see that Alice."

"Shut up guys! Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys later. And thanks Alice for the new outfit. I promise I'll pay you back—"

"Don't even think about it. I was happy to do it."

I smiled at them and then walked off. I was too excited to stay with them any longer. Just sitting with them made me miss Carlisle even more. The bell rang soon after so I went to class. I was excited that I only had two more classes until school was done, and to my surprise the classes went by pretty quick. As soon as the bell rang for school to be over, I darted out of my class and headed straight for my car. Alright fine, I was extremely happy and excited. He finally asked me out for dinner and I know for sure that he likes me now. I never felt like this before. I took off in my Honda civic and went straight for home. When I got there I found a note at the door. It was my dad saying that he was going to be pulling an over nighter at work with Chief Swan. Apparently there was some animal attack in the next town over. I didn't pay much mind to it, but I was definitely happy that I wasn't going to have to explain my date. I ran upstairs to open my bag. I mouth dropped at the sight of it. I had dark blue jeans to wear, a beautiful purple blouse and a white coat to keep warm in for tonight. I said thank you Alice out loud, assuming that she was going to know I said it since apparently she could tell the future. I took a shower, put my new clothes on, except the coat, and started doing my hair. I decided to do the old fashioned movie star curls to my long brown hair, and after that I put on my makeup. I had about an hour to wait until he came. I decided to catch up on that essay I was supposed to do last night. Lucky for me, it wasn't going to be due until Thursday. Seeing how I was early anyway, I thought I should get a head start for it. I had written two paragraphs when I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the clock: 6:30. Was it him? I walked downstairs and opened my door.

"You're early."

He was wearing the perfect outfit he found yesterday.

"Alice told me you would be finished early so I thought I would come a little early too. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not. Please, come in. I just have to get my coat upstairs and I'll be ready to go."

"Take your time." He smiled.

I quickly went upstairs to grab my coat and then quickly went downstairs and to the door, then I noticed he wasn't waiting there anymore.

"Carlisle? Where did you—"

"I'm right behind you."

I jumped. He wasn't there, I know he wasn't.

"No you weren't. Where did you go? And why didn't I hear you come up from behind me."

He put one hand behind me and led me out the door.

"I've been here this whole time, you just didn't notice me. Ready to go to dinner, my dear?" he said as he opened the car door for me. I decided I would talk to him about the disappearing act later. I smiled and I got into his car. It was a beautiful black Mercedes, with brown leather interior. He played piano music in the car. I wasn't complaining; I loved hearing it. He then sped out of my driveway and we were on my way… at a hundred miles per hour!

"Carlisle! You need to slow down!" I was sinking into my seat already.

"I'm sorry, I'll slow down a little."

We were now going eighty. That was slowing down??

"What is it with you and your family? Why do you guys like to speed so much? Especially you! You're a doctor!"

"I'm also twenty-three, Vivi. I still like to have my own fun," he chuckled, "But if it scares you, I won't do it."

"Well, it's just because I don't want you getting a ticket from my father or Chief Swan."

"Believe me, I won't get caught."

He then opened his hand to me, and I held it.

"Tonight Vivi."

"Tonight what?"

"Tonight I'll explain everything to you. I can't keep myself from you anymore. You need to know."

"Carlisle, I—"

"We'll discuss everything at the restaurant, Vivi," he said sternly.

"Alright."

The car ride was quiet after that, he even let go of my hand. I was afraid that I had upset him. So I decided to look out the window the entire time, even though it was dark out and I really couldn't see anything. I started noticing that we were already in Port Angeles. I expected that we were going to stop and find parking since there were many restaurants to pick from here, but he kept going. I finally spoke up.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked shyly.

He eased up and smiled, "It's a surprise."

"More surprises… Wonderful."

"What do you mean?" he asked confusingly.

"Oh, just that Alice kept telling me she had surprises for me yesterday. But well, are we going to a different city then?"

He laughed, "I can't tell you, Vivi. It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

He smiled, "Go into my glove compartment, there's something in there for you."

I reached forward for the compartment and opened it. There was a little red handkerchief in there.

"What's this for?"

"Remember, I told you it's a surprise. You have to be blindfolded. We're getting closer to the spot."

"You seriously want me to put on a blindfold?"

"Please?"

I sighed and laughed. I couldn't say no to him. I put on the blindfold and laid out my hand for him to hold it. He held my hand and kissed it.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you."

About ten minutes passed and we finally stopped. I heard my door open and he helped me out. He then held me in my arms and he started running, fast! Extremely fast. I heard leaves crumbling and trees whistling. We weren't a city, that's for sure. We then stopped and he put me down. He told me I could take off my blindfold and when I did, my mouth dropped. We were in the middle of a field, with the stars shining down on us. In front of us there was a red blanket, a picnic basket, and candles all around. It was beautiful. I turned around and faced him. His face shined in the candle light, along with the beautiful smile of his that made me love him.

"Carlisle, I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you. Let's eat, and then after I'll tell you everything."

"Okay," I smiled.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. I had lasagna and spark sparkling cider. He, however, ate nothing. I suppose it was another topic for him to talk about. When I finished I put everything into the basket and moved it off the blanket. I sat there looking him, he looked uneasy. I didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was. I decided to speak first.

"Carlisle, I know what you are."

"What am I then?" he looked serious.

"You're a… a vampire."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, it really wasn't that hard. You're icy cold. Your eyes change color when there's blood around. You don't eat food. You're extremely fast. I also had a little help from Edward and Alice."

"What?"

"They kept telling me there was something you had to tell me. I figured this would be it. I definitely knew you guys weren't human when I knew Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."

"So, you've known this whole time… and still you continued to want to be around me?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course! I don't care what you are, Carlisle. I just want to be with you. I'm not afraid of you." I moved closer to him, and he moved back.

"Vivi, you shouldn't be so comfortable with me."

"Carlisle—"

"If it wasn't for my years experience being around humans, I wouldn't be able to control myself from hurting you." He looked away.

"Years experience? What do you mean by that?"

He eased up a little, "I tell you that I capable of hurting you and you're more focused on my age?" he chuckled.

"Well, I know you won't hurt me. I can see it in your eyes. Now what do you mean by 'years of experience'?"

"I was born in, I think, the1640's. I was twenty-three when I was…"

"Bit."

"Yes… This really doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

I laughed, "No actually I find it rather interesting. Please continue."

After that, he eased up completely as if he was no longer afraid of scaring me. He told me about his father, and how they used to hunt vampires. He told me about how it happened to him and what life was life afterwards. He then explained about everyone else in his family. I was absolutely enthralled by his story. When he was done, he let himself relax on the blanket, and he stared up into the sky. I laid next to him, not too close so he wouldn't have to fight himself so much.

"Carlisle, has this ever happened to any other vampire before?"

He turned around to face me, "What, my dear?"

I smirked, "A predator falling in love with his prey."

He laughed, "I really don't know about that, but I do know from stories I heard that many would seduce humans."

"Oh really?" I flirted, "And I suppose then that only the bad ones do that then?"

He flirted back, "Well, the bad ones would seduce and the kill the person they were seducing afterwards. I would never do such a thing," he slyly smiled.

"Oh and you've seduced humans before?"

"No, I never wanted to. I never wanted to hurt any living creature in my entire life, and I still don't. I wanted to fall in love, true love," he moved closer to me, "but just because I've never seduced anyone before, doesn't mean I don't know how to."

"What are you playing at, Dr. Cullen? You think you can seduce me?" I flirted.

"I don't think, I know."

"Then prove it."

In a flash, he was now sitting me. I laughed.

"I thought you're supposed to seduce me, not sit on me."

He laughed with me, "I was getting there."

He moved closer to my face, but then he stopped when our lips were only centimeters from each other. He then looked at me, into my eyes. He had the look of longing and sorrow. He then moved off of me and sat with his back towards me. I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have behaved in that manner, Vivi. I'm a gentleman, and for me to even think to try to seduce you, even if it just for fun… I'm ashamed of myself." He hung his head.

"Carlisle," I moved his head to look at me, "I love you."

He stared at me, as if surprised, but then he had an enigma. He knew he was in love with me too. He slowly placed his hand on my cheek, and moved closer to me. I leaned in towards him. Slowly, we both moved closer to each other and suddenly I felt his cold lips touch mine. It sent an electric current through me. I never felt so much power before. This was love. We both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled, and I lost control. I hurled myself onto his body and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me. When the moment had passed, I laid on his chest with his arm around me. We looked up at the stars and said nothing. There was nothing to be said. We were just caught up in the moment. We were in our own little world and I didn't want to leave it. He then turned my chin to face him.

"I love you too, Vivi."

I smiled at him and laid on his chest again, with a single tear rolling down face.

**Disclaimer: Believe me, this isn't the end. The next chapter, trouble begins…**


	7. Disclaimer Says

**Hey guys! I'm extremely happy that many of you are enjoying the story so far. I'm especially happy that you think I've portrayed Carlisle very well. I was hoping that I would be able to catch his character to the exact, and I guess I really did. However, I reached a bit of a writers block… I've already written a chapter but it's a bit like Twilight because I put the baseball scene in there. Although, it is different because Vivi is there with Bella now, but there are some similarities because I made James and Laurent after Vivi and Bella. The story splits and we follow Vivi instead of Bella. I mean, we all know what happens to Bella anyway. Vivi instead goes to California with just Esme and that's where I left it off. If you guys want to see this chapter I will happily put it up for you guys. But, if you want to see something completely different from the book I will also happily change it and put something entirely different up. I'm writing this story for you so whatever you would like to read, I will definitely put it up for you guys. Send me reviews on what you would like to read and I will try to write it and post it up as soon as possible. Thank you! =]**


	8. The Nightmare Begins

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And as you wished, here's the Baseball Scene! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7: The Nightmare Begins

The next day I woke up wondering if it had all been a dream. A tear began streaming down my face just at the thought of it all being a fantasy. I got up and walked towards my window and saw that Carlisle's car was just outside. I was overjoyed. He was waiting to take me to school. I quickly dressed myself in jeans and a lavender sweater, and made my way to the door. When I opened it, I heard talking. I then felt a sinking feeling inside; Carlisle was talking to my dad… about us. This was not the way I wanted to break it to him, but apparently Carlisle wanted to tell him as soon as possible. When I walked into the kitchen, my dad was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and Carlisle was standing up on the other side of the table. When they saw I was there, they looked over at me. Carlisle had a warm smile for me, while my dad looked completely annoyed, but defeated. He then stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me. He whispered to me that if he ever found out that Carlisle had hurt me he would bring out the shot gun. I sighed and said that wasn't necessary. He then turned to Carlisle, and tried to smile.

"If you're what makes my daughter happy, then I guess I'm okay with it. You can take her to school now," he walked over to Carlisle, "Thank you for asking me if it was alright to date her. Not a lot of men do that anymore." He then held out his hand. Carlisle shook it happily.

"Of course, Mr. Turner. I promise you that she'll always be safe with me."

My dad laughed, "But are you safe with her? She's pretty klutzy. Are you sure you want her to play baseball with you guys?"

_Wait hold on… I'm playing baseball??_

I stared at Carlisle in horror, and he smirked at me.

"Yes, she'll do fine. I'll have her back home before nine, I assure you."

"Alright, well you guys have fun and be careful, both of you. Have a good day at school sweetheart. I'll see you when you get home."

"O-okay dad…"

Carlisle and I then walked out the door and when we did, I let him have it.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?!"

"I wanted to make sure it was alright for me to date his daughter. That's how I was raised, Vivi—"

"No, no! Not that. I'm actually quite impressed that you did that. I mean what were you thinking when you told him I would play baseball with you guys?! I can't play any sports at all, Carlisle. I get hurt… People around me get hurt. And when did you decide that we would be playing baseball anyway—"

He silenced me with a kiss and then started laughing.

"My dear, you're not actually going to play baseball with us. You're going to be watching, along with Bella. There's no way you'd be able to keep up with us, Vivi."

I smirked, "Since when did Vampires play baseball anyway?"

"Well, when in Rome..." he laughed, "Everyone plays baseball in America. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we can't have our own fun."

"So do you guys play it differently?"

"You'll see, my dear, you'll see."

When I got to school, he kissed my forehead and told me he would be waiting for me as soon as my last class was done. Then he left. Whenever he kissed me, I felt as though I was walking on clouds afterwards. I felt silly, but I couldn't help it. As I was walking to class, I spotted Bella. She looked at me questioningly and then walked over to me.

"I know Bella, and apparently we're going to go watch them play baseball today too."

"Yeah, I'm just pretty glad that I'm not playing," she said, relieved.

"Same here. Did Edward explain to you how they play?"

"Nope. It's surprise apparently. I'm sure it will be interesting though. I mean, they're super fast so…"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see either."

We then heard Edward call out to Bella. We looked over at him and waved.

"Well, I better go see what my vampire sweetheart wants."

"At least yours goes to school with us," I laughed. She laughed too.

We said bye and went to our classes. By lunch time, everyone had begun staring at the Cullen group, which Bella and I started hanging out with. No one would dare question us why we were sitting there but they would still continue to stare. It was annoying me. This time, Rosalie did not get up to walk away but she looked like she was in pain to even sit at the same table as Bella and me. Edward was playing around with Jasper, and Emmett was cracking jokes at Bella on how clumsy she is. Alice and I were talking about the game. She said that I would get a kick out of how they play, and that I would be very impressed watching Carlisle play. She told me he was one of the best players they had. I could hardly wait for the game. Alice then pulled out two jerseys from her backpack and handed one to Bella and then one to me. When we looked at them we saw that they were baseball jerseys, for us. On the back said Cullen, and on the front, off to the side and in small letters, were our names. Bella said thank you to Alice, but I got to hug her. It was always Alice that made me feel like I was part of the family. I was very grateful for her. The bell then rang and we all walked our separate ways to class.

After school, we all met up in the parking lot and just like Carlisle had said, he was there waiting for me. We all got into our separate cars, and left for their "baseball field." While on the way to the field, it began raining.

"Oh no, it's raining, Carlisle."

"Don't worry, it won't be raining where we're playing. Plus, we need the thunder," he smiled and held my hand.  
"What for?"

"You'll see."

We pulled over on the side of the road, once we were out of the city's limits. So did Edward and Bella, but Emmett decided to take his jeep off-roading. I then saw Edward sweep Bella into his arms and in a flash he was gone. I turned to Carlisle and he held out his arms just like Edward had done.

"You mean, we're running over there."

"Well, technically I am, but yes," he smiled.

I then nodded and he took me into his arms.

"I promise I won't hit any trees," he laughed.

"I trust you, but I'm just going to keep my eyes close—"

He didn't even let me finish my sentence! He immediately started running. I was so in shock that I couldn't even closed my eyes. Everything was blurry because of the speed we were going. Sometimes it would seem we were going to run into a tree, but at the last minute he would go around it. He then looked at me and started laughing. I screamed at him to keep his eyes on where he was going, and he laughed even more at me. I was completely terrified. Finally we were there.** ((if you want, you can start playing the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse if you really want to imagine them being on the field LOL its not going to be exactly like the movie of course though))** Everyone was warming up. Emmett was running around, Japer was swinging his bat, Rosalie was just standing there, Alice was practicing her pitching, and Edward was talking to Bella. I guess making sure she was okay. Esme was there too. I guess she ran from home. Carlisle then put me down, but I fell to the ground. I felt wobbly after that fun, I was still in shock. Carlisle smiled, picked me up and set me down where Bella was. Carlisle then waited with Jasper, practicing with bat as well. Esme welcomed me with open arms and hugged me. She told Bella and I that we would be helping her keep score, because sometimes they tend to cheat.

"We don't cheat!" yelled Emmett.

Bella and I started laughing.

"It's time!" called Alice from the pitcher's mound.

It was Rosalie's turn to bat. As soon as she hit the ball, thunder struck.

"I can see why you need the thunder," Bella and I said at the same time to Esme. We then started laughing.

She hit so hard that it would seem like it was a home run. But suddenly I saw the ball coming right towards us, Esme caught it and Rosalie was out. She glared at us. It was now Carlisle's turn. He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and went up to bat. As the thunder came, he hit the ball. It was a bit of a blur but I could see Emmett and Edward both running after the ball. They jumped into the air and smacked into each other. Bella looked like she was worried about Edward, and I had to hold back my laughter. I knew they were okay. Carlisle said they didn't get hurt easily, as a vampire. Carlisle made a home run. He ran to me in a flash and before I knew it he was swing me around. He kissed me and I fell. He caught me before I hit the ground, though.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing, you're.. you're just amazing that's all."

He smiled and hugged me, we then started watching the game again. It was now Jasper's turn to bat. He had hit it father than Rosalie or Carlisle, and he was running so fast that he was a blur completely. He was almost to home base when I saw the ball flying this way and Esme caught it again. He was out, but he laughed it off. After everyone had a chance to bat they all stopped and stared at me and Bella. I had a feeling they were going to make us play.

"Why don't you guys hit the ball now?" called out Emmett.

"Yeah, you guys will be an easy out anyway," Rosalie said grudgingly.

"It'll be fun," Esme encouraged.

Bella and I looked at each other and then we said no at the same time.

"Come on, we'll turn it down a notch for you guys," said Jasper.

"Don't worry, you guys won't get hurt or accidentally hit us with the bat. I didn't see that at all in your future," stated Alice.

Edward and Carlisle both defended us saying that if we didn't want to play, we didn't have to. Suddenly though I felt this weird urge to play. I had no idea if this was Jasper's doing (Carlisle told me about his power), but I decided to give it a try. Carlisle looked at me in admiration. I felt happy to please him. When I was up to the bat, I amazingly hit it pretty far, for a human that is. And right when I was about to start running, Alice shouted stop.

"They're coming!" she shouted, "They were going to leave until they heard us playing. They want to play."

"Come on Bella," Edward said as he was about to take Bella into his arms.

"No, Edward there's no time. They'll be here any second," said Carlisle. He looked at me as if he was saying sorry and then hugged me. He told me to stay behind him. Bella was behind Edward as well.

Three people came out from the clearing. There were two guys and one woman. One guy had long blond hair and looked cocky; the other one looked as though he was the leader. The woman had fiery red hair and was very cat-like as well. The leader introduced themselves as James, Victoria, and Laurent. Carlisle then introduced every one of us. Laurent asked if they could play with us for a little while. Carlisle looked a little uneasy, but then he looked okay.

"Sure. Some of us were about to leave, you can take their place." Carlisle then turned towards me and we started walking off to the car. Edward did the same with Bella. A breeze swept through us and then I heard a snarl. James looked like he was ready to attack. Carlisle and Edward turned around and were on the defense. They hissed at James.

"You brought a snack," said James.

"They're with us, James," said Carlisle, glaring at him.

The breeze swept through us again. This time Laurent looked like he wanted to attack. Carlisle hissed him.

"There are two James," Laurent said with a smirk, but then he stood up, "But I can see they are unwilling to share. No matter, we'll be back." Laurent took one last look at me, and James took one last look at Bella. Then the three left.

Carlisle hugged me and told me he was sorry, and that he never meant for this to happen. Edward was saying the same to Bella.

"Edward, they can't stay here. We all have to leave." Carlisle said to Edward.

"I can't leave my dad!" said Bella.

"I can't either! I can't hurt him."

"You guys have to make up some kind of excuse because you both can't stay here. They want you guys, and nothings going to stop them until they have you two," said Edward angrily. He then looked at Carlisle once more, swept Bella in his arms, and they left. Carlisle told Jasper to follow them, he then told Rosalie, Esme, and Alice to meet us at home. He told Emmett to follow us. Carlisle then picked me up and we were speeding to the car. We sped off for home. He told me that I was going to have to make up some excuse to my dad to be able to leave for awhile, but I didn't know what to tell him. I was also a bad liar, he would be able to see right through me. I had to try though. Carlisle told me that he would go drop off his car at home and he would meet up with me again. I looked at him with tears falling down my face. Why did everything have to be spoiled so quickly? Yesterday, everything was so perfect and now everything was chaotic. I quickly kissed him and ran out of the car. I ran into the house crying. Naturally, my dad followed me up to my room but I slammed my door behind me so he couldn't come in. I grabbed a bag and quickly packed a few clothes and my most precious items. I then ran out of my room, but when I was almost out the door, my dad grabbed my arm.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"He broke up with me! All because of something you said! I was finally happy and you blew it for me! I'm going back home. I called my mom and she's back in California waiting. I'm leaving tonight. Let go of me!" I shook loose and ran out the door. I quickly got into my car and sped off. I began to sob when I did. Never in my life did I ever want to say such things to my father. When I was a least five miles away from the house I pulled over. Then I hear something jump onto of my car. It was Carlisle. He opened my door and told me to move over so he could drive. We then took off for his home. Emmett was driving behind us. He told me that my dad absolutely had no idea what I said but he knew I was absolutely angry and he didn't want to mess with me. He was going to let me come back when I felt I was ready. At least I was happy for that.

When we got to the house, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were gone. Edward looked like he was in pain. It was then I had a feeling that I was going to have to leave Carlisle as well. Carlisle looked at me and gave me a quick kiss. He gave my stuff to Rosalie and told her that she was going to have to wear my scent as well. She glared at him and walked off. He then told me that I was going with Esme to California. The rest of them were going to stay and try to fight off Laurent and James. Esme then swept me into her arms and then we were in the car, speeding off towards California. I never wanted any of this to happen to them. If anything happened to any one of them, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it. All I could hope for was that this nightmare would soon end.


	9. Death

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I've been very busy lately, you know how it is for the holidays lol! Christmas Shopping and working.. I will try to get chapter 9 up as soon as possible. I've been brainstorming on what to do with it. I've already written some of it. Anyway though, enjoy the new chapter! =]**

* * *

Chapter 8: Death

It was a long ride to California, and it was awkward. I couldn't blame Esme for trying to make steady conversation with me the whole way down there. She just wanted to make sure I had something to think about other than my worries, but I didn't want to be focused on anything else. I wanted to be stuck in my own head. Don't get me wrong, it was fun hearing about her many adventures throughout her hundreds of years living, but I just wanted to stay quiet. However there was one story she told that completely grasped my attention. Apparently, Carlisle was almost married against his will.

"What happened??" I asked excitedly.

"Well… Are you sure I completely have your attention this time?" she smirked.

"Yes! Come on, tell me! Please?" I asked politely.

"Okay," she smiled, "Well, the year was 1952 and it was the era of new rock and roll and where girls used to wear poodle skirts and all. We lived in Seattle at the time and as always, Carlisle was working at the hospital. I was working as an interior designer and the kids were all at school. The boys posed as Greasers so the other kids would leave them alone. Anyway, Carlisle would come home telling us of this one patient who seemed to come every week. There was always something wrong with her, whether it was a simple cut on her hand or she gotten the flue. She was also an odd girl, she would always stare at him as if she was trying to figure to figure him out or something. Carlisle was worried that she was going to figure out what our family really was, so he always tried to stay away from her if he could.

"One day, she came in just to see him. Apparently, there was nothing wrong with her. She just wanted to talk to him for a second. She asked the nurse if she could see him and luckily the nurse told her that he was very busy at the moment. The nurse was one of Carlisle's best friends at the hospital. She didn't know about us though, but Carlisle always felt that she kind of knew there was something to us. She would say that Carlisle and our family were different, but "special." Well, the girl told the nurse that she was willing to wait for Carlisle until he wasn't busy. The nurse told her that that could take hours and the girl replied with 'I have no plans for today. I don't mind waiting.' She was being serious. The nurse decided to drop it. She excused herself and went to go find Carlisle. He wasn't busy at all, in fact he was on his lunch break. She told him what had happened so he decided to just handle the situation now rather than later.

"When he walked over to her, her eyes grew wide and she smiled the biggest smile. That's when it clicked with him. She had a crush on him. She got up and formally introduced herself as Carmella Stock and she was nineteen years old. Immediately she told him that the reason why she was came every week for a month was that she had fallen in love with him. He was the only person she had ever felt that way about and she felt that she couldn't live the rest of her life without him. He told her that he was not marrying type, and he was more committed to his work and his family to worry about having a relationship with someone, and the fact that she was his patient. She then told him that she already changed doctors, and even hospitals just so the whole patient doctor relationship wouldn't interrupt their, what she called, sprouting new relationship. Carlisle chuckled and she gave him a confused look. She wasn't joking around at all, she had meant every word. Carlisle sat her down and told her that he wasn't interested in her that way. He then told her that she could find someone better than him. She told him that he didn't have to love her, just being married to him would be enough for her. Carlisle wasn't amused by her consistency and finally told her that he was sorry and then declined her offer. She stayed quiet and then anger took her. She glared at Carlisle and told him that he would be sorry, and they would be married. She then stormed out of the hospital.

"The next day, the nurse came into his office. When he looked up at her, she had the look of worry on her face. When he asked her what was wrong she told him that she was back and this time she had her father with her. Not only that, but she was trying to say that she was having his baby. Carlisle was stunned. He couldn't believe the stunt she was trying to pull. When he went to great them, the nurse behind him, the father grabbed Carlisle and trapped him against the wall. He told Carlisle that he because the sin he made his precious daughter do, he would now have to marry his daughter or else. The girl gave an evil smile to Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed the father's hand and began to squeeze it. The father immediately let go of Carlisle for fear that he was going to break his hand. Carlisle sternly told him that his daughter was lying and that she wasn't even pregnant. He then argued back asking about the pregnancy test in her hand. Carlisle simply told him that it was someone else's. He then told him that she could take a pregnancy test right now. Carmella looked afraid now and told his father that she shouldn't have to and that her father should believe her. The father told her that she shouldn't be afraid to take another one if she really was pregnant. Apparently, Carmella broke out into a sweat and looked nervous. She stayed quiet. Carlisle told her to tell her father the truth. She looked at both of them in fear and finally she dropped to her father's feet begging him to force Carlisle to marry her. She told him that she loved him with all her heart and that she couldn't live without him. She then began to cry. Ashamed by her childish behavior, the father threw her over his shoulder and told her that they were going to move far away so that no one would ever hear about this embarrassment. He then turned around and told Carlisle that he was extremely sorry for the appalling behavior of his daughter. Carlisle shook his hand and told him that it was perfectly fine and wished them luck for the future. The father then walked out of the hospital with his daughter kicking and screaming, saying comments like 'This isn't fair. I always get what I want!' Carlisle decided that it would be better for us to move somewhere else before this girl escaped from her father grasps and came after him. That's when we moved to Forks. Quite the interesting story isn't it?"

My mouth had dropped open.

"Wow…"

She laughed, "Yes, don't ever tell Carlisle I told you that. He prefers to act like it never happened. Are you hungry, my dear? I can pull over so you can get some food. You have to forgive me. I forget that humans have to eat a lot more than we do."

"No actually, I'm a bit tired. I'll just take a nap."

"Alright, I'll let you know when we're in California."

"Thanks Esme."

She smiled and said you're welcome, then began focusing on her driving. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I think I fell asleep about five minutes after I leaned back in my seat. I began dreaming that I was walking in the hospital. No one was there. The hospital was suspiciously empty. That was scary. I quickened my pace, hoping that I would find someone soon. I then came to a door at the end of a hall and when I opened it, it was the inside of a beautiful church. People had filled up the entire room. I began walking down the aisle and people stood up. They looked at me and smiled. I was confused. I then looked down and noticed that I was in a wedding dress. When I looked in front of me, I saw him. Carlisle was there waiting for me. He looked perfect in his black tuxedo. The guys were in line behind him. Esme was on the other side, with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella behind her. When I got closer, I saw my parents sitting in the front row. Tears were rolling down my mother's face as she smiled at me. I walked up to Carlisle and he took my hand. We smiled at each other. I couldn't believe I was about to be his forever. Of all the girls out there, he had chosen me. We leaned into each other to kiss when out of nowhere Laurent was there behind Carlisle. He threw Carlisle to the other side of the room and right when I was about to run after him, Laurent grabbed my arm and bit me.

"Vivi! Wake up! Vivi!"

"Huh? What?"

"What's the matter? Are you okay? You were screaming just now."

"Oh yeah, I was having a nightmare," I said as I began to look out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine… Really," I said forcing a smile at her.

"If you insist then. Well, we're in California now and we're almost at the hotel too."

"Great. Have you heard from Carlisle?"

"No, he hasn't called."

This worried me.

"Everything is fine, Vivi. Don't worry."

When we got to the hotel, it wasn't long until we got a call from Alice saying that they were there in Arizona too. I'm glad they were safe, but I was still worried about Carlisle and the others who were still back in Forks. Esme closed the blinds so the afternoon sun wouldn't hit her, turning her into one huge, beautiful diamond. She then ordered some food for me to eat. I tried to eat the cheeseburger she ordered for me but it was hard with all the worry that filled me. The cell phone then rang, Esme handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Carlisle! Is everything okay? Are you okay? I feel so awful about all of this—"

"Sweetheart, don't worry about us. We're fine. I'm afraid that we have bad news though. James and Laurent are gone. They figured out that we were trying to fool them. Emmett, and Edward are on their way to Arizona and Rosalie and I are on our way to you. Darling, I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I swear to you, everything will be fine soon. Until I get there, I don't want you out of Esme's sight, you understand me?"

"Of course. Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"I love you. Please come soon."

"I love you too. I'll be there before you know it."

We then hang up. I hated being away from them, especially Carlisle. If anything happened to anyone I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it. Esme came to me and put her arm around me. She told me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted so desperately to believe her. She then got up and started watching to food channel. I went to bed. The next morning I awoke to a familiar voice, and joy hit me with a hard impact. I ran out of the room and into the living room. There was Carlisle and Rosalie talking with Esme, but something was wrong. Carlisle turned to me and embraced me in a kiss. There was worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"James is on his way to Arizona. We all have to go now. Change your clothes and then we'll be on our way."

I went into the room and quickly changed into jeans and a blouse. When I walked out we hurried to the car and left for Arizona. Carlisle and I were in the front and Esme and Rosalie were in the back. Carlisle was speeding at about a hundred miles per hour. I was already sinking into my seat.

"I'm sorry, Vivi. I know you don't like it when I speed."

"Don't apologize. We have to save Bella no matter what."

Two hours passed and the cell phone rang. On the other side was Alice's frantic voice. Esme listened to her and then hung up with her.

"Carlisle, Bella left Alice and Jasper."

"We'll be there in ten minutes." He then stepped on the gas.

True to his word, we got to the hotel in about ten minutes. Edward was frantic. Everyone was arguing about where she could have went. Then Alice got a vision. She was at her old ballet studio. Carlisle told me to wait in the hotel room and to not move at all period. They were going to save Bella and then come back for me. He locked the door behind him. All I could do for an hour straight was pace the room back and forth, then sit on the bed, and then get and pace again. I was scared. If James killed Bella… Wait! James… Where's Laurent?! With all the commotion about James coming after Bella, we all forgot about what was going to happen Laurent. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I went to door and asked who it was. A man said that before Carlisle left he had ordered some food for me to eat. I looked at the peep hole and saw Laurent there on the other side of the door. I hid in the closet by the door. I heard Laurent kick down the door and walk inside. I opened my door very quietly and swiftly walked out. I couldn't go downstairs so I made a break for the roof. As soon as I got there, Laurent was already waiting for me. When I turned around to run, he was already in front of me.

"My dear, you think you could run from me?"

"Well, I could have tried."

"I don't think so. So everyone decided to save Bella and not you? What a shame."

"No!"

"It was great stupidity to leave you alone. I knew with all the commotion with James finding Bella that they would leave to save her, leaving you alone," he smiled his teeth, "Tell me, Vivi. Have you ever thought or even considered becoming one of us?"

"Actually no… I've never given it any thought before."

"Do you realize that we never age? What would happen if you passed Carlisle in age? Eventually you could look more like his grandmother and his girlfriend."

He was right!

"My dear, I can help you. I can make you a vampire and then you and Carlisle will have each other, forever. Never aging, never being apart."

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked suspiciously, "What's in it for you?"

"Why my dear girl, I'm only here to help you. It was James that truly wanted to your friend's blood, not I."

"I don't trust you," I then turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. He looked at me in hunger.

"You have no choice".

He threw me across the ground and I almost fell off the building. My head was hanging. He then placed his foot on me. He began pressing down and I felt pain like I've never felt before. I heard a crack. He broke my rib! I screamed in pain. He then grabbed my arm, gave me one more look and smiled. He then bit me. I wanted to die right then and there. It was like I was set on fire. The pain was excruciating. I began to lose conciseness and everything was going black. It seemed like forever, but I heard fighting and then I heard his voice. Carlisle was here, fighting Laurent. I heard others too. I think it was Emmett and Jasper. I heard a snap and then I felt heat. All the while, the pain was starting to leave and I could feel myself slipping away. My heart was beating slower and slower with every second that went by. Carlisle was next to me, I could hear him calling me but I had no strength to answer. I managed to whisper I love you to him and I felt his tears falling on me. I felt him pick up my arm and he was now trying to save me, but I think he's too late. I could hear him saying, "NO! VIVI!! PLEASE NO!!" but it was becoming fainter by the second. The pain was growing more and more unbearable that I just wished he would let me die. Finally, I felt everything closing in on me. I closed my eyes and let myself go.


	10. Rebirth

Hey guys!! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! But here it is.. CHAPTER 9!! And maybe chapter 10 will come soon :)

* * *

Chapter 9: New Life

When I awoke, I felt peaceful. I must have been in heaven because I was wrapped in Carlisle's arms but then I realized something, he was crying. Why on earth would he be crying? It pained my heart to see him vulnerable like this. Wait! My heart! It's not beating! I then moved my head to look at Carlisle's crying face. I was dead! But yet, I was alive and extremely thirsty, but I didn't know for what though. I placed my hand on his face and told him not to cry. He looked at me in shock. It took him a minute to realize that was alive, but then he hugged me tightly, kissing my hair.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered to me.

"Carlisle, you did…"

He looked at me confused so I placed my hand over my heart. He leaned in towards me to put his ear where my heart was. His mouth dropped and he looked at me blankly.

"You have no heart beat," he said quietly and then looked away from me, "I was too late."

I looked around and noticed that everyone was at the entrance of the roof, giving us space but they were trying to listen intently. Edward however had the look of worry, he heard Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle and held his hand. It wasn't cold anymore.

"Carlisle, it's better this way. Now we can be together… forever…" I smiled.

"This isn't the life I wanted for you."

"I would have asked you to change me anyway. I wasn't about to pass you in age. Darling, can't you see? This is a good thing."

He looked at me for a minute, sighed, and then smiled, "I guess you're right. Now nothing can keep us apart."

He kissed me tenderly, and then pulled away. He helped me up and everyone came running towards us, except Edward and Bella. When they got close they stopped dead in their tracks. They could tell I was one of them now.

"You're… you're one of us now…" Alice said, her eyes wide, "I..I didn't see that coming."

"How do you feel, Vivi," Esme asked concerned.

I thought for a second and then replied, "Well, I feel fine actually. I feel better than I've ever felt before. I'm extremely thirsty so maybe I should get some water or something."

Emmett started laughing, " Vivi, it's not water you're thirsty for. You want blood."

"Ew! What?!"

Emmett and Jasper started laughing. Alice looked excited, while Rosalie was looking at me a little more relaxed now. Edward was waiting in front of Bella still at a distance, but I didn't know why. Esme was still looking concerned and Carlisle looked at me with worry. He then looked over at Edward and Bella and nodded at them. Edward took Bella away, but Bella was trying to fight to stay. She was calling for me and when I went to go walk over to her Carlisle grabbed my hand. Suddenly there was a small breeze and I smelled the most delicious scent. It was a floral scent with a bit of lavender. I never thought I would think flowers would smell delicious and would get me hungry but it did. When I looked at Bella I noticed the smell was coming from her. She was making me hungry?! Emmett was right! It was blood I wanted. I started thinking thoughts of tasting Bella's scent but I looked away. I was horrified at the thought of tasting one of my best friends. Edward read my mind and with a flash he took her away. I wrapped myself around Carlisle and began to cry. He held me and told me it was okay. It was perfectly normal. He would take me hunting as soon as we got back to Forks. When I let go Emmett walked over at me and squeezed me.

"Welcome to the vampire community. You know, if I would have squeezed you like that before I would have killed you." he laughed.

_That was supposed to make me laugh?_

"Uh, thanks Emmett."

"This is so exciting, Vivi! Now we can go shopping for days and it wouldn't be a problem with you because you don't have to sleep or eat as often!" Alice said hugging me next.

"I still don't know about the days of shopping, Alice." I smiled.

I looked over at Carlisle and he knew I wanted to eat. Since there was no wildlife in California that people wouldn't miss, we decided to stop at a grocery store so he could buy me some raw meat to suck blood from. Of course, I had to wait in the car with Esme and Rosalie while he went to go get it. It was pretty quiet until surprisingly Rosalie spoke up.

"So Vivi, what do you think?"

"Think about what? Being a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Well, to be honest I really never gave it any thought to changing right now. I figure I would have thought about it when I got closer to Carlisle's age but since it's happened I suppose it's okay. I have no idea how I'm going to break this to my parents though. I'm happy but I'm sad at the same time. I'm happy because now I can be with Carlisle but I know I would have to stay away from my parents for a long time before I can become "vegetarian" like you guys."

"I see. So what do you think about your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Look in the mirror."

I looked in the mirror and my boring brown eyes were now blood red.

"Oh my God! They're red!"

"It takes about a few months for it to go away. Don't worry about it. It just shows that you're a new born. If you can become comfortable around humans before the few months are up then you'll have to wear contacts so no one sees the difference."

I didn't say anything.

"Well, at least you can keep up with us when we play baseball."

I smiled, "Thanks Rosalie."

"Your welcome," she smiled back.

"OH! You guys are getting along!!!" Esme broke out into hugging Rosalie who now looked annoyed. "Now if only you can make more of an effort to like Bella. You know, she's not going anywhere either."

"Don't push it, Esme."

Just then Carlisle opened the driver's side door and gave me the small package of meat.

"Here. This should help you fight your thirst meanwhile, until we get home."

He was right. It did help with my thirst but I was still hungry, I even ate the meat. Like that made any difference though. The car ride back to Forks, Washington wasn't so bad. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were following in the car behind us. I stayed on the phone with Alice so we had communication between all of us. I never got tired. This I had to get used to. I missed being able to fall asleep and dream, but at least I could still close my eyes and daydream. Finally we were home. Carlisle decided to take me hunting before we stopped to think about what were going to do with my dad. When everyone got out of the car, they all looked at me. I hated attention. When I asked them what was wrong they all had some way of saying that they couldn't wait to see me hunt and use my "vampire powers." I laughed it off and I started following Carlisle into the forest.

"Ready to run?" Carlisle smirked at me.

"No…"

"You're afraid to run into a tree aren't you?"

"No! …Okay yes."

Carlisle laughed, "Trust me, it won't happen. Your senses are a lot stronger now that you're not human anymore. Come on, follow me if you can."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked ready to compete.

"Maybe…"

He smiled his charming smile and in a flash he was gone. It was now or never and so I began to run. It was amazing! Everything was going so fast and yet I knew where I was going. I saw Carlisle running a few feet away from me. He looked over at me and smiled. I returned the smile and when I turned to see where I was going, I smacked into a tree. I hit it so hard I actually made it fall! It wasn't that big of a tree but still.

"Darling! Are you okay?" Carlisle asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm just seeing two of you at the moment, but I'm not complaining about that though."

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked smirking.

"No. I'm perfectly competent of running by myself thank you," I smirked back.

I started running again. I didn't know where I was running to but I figure my vampire senses would kick in sooner or later and just as I thought that I stopped. I smelled a deer about ten miles north of where I was. It was coming closer too. I took off for it. I let myself hunt but I still maintained control over myself in case there were any humans around.

Wow… Humans… I really am no longer human...

Finally the deer was in site. It was drinking water from the stream. It was beautiful and it looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb it. I wanted to let it live, but my thirst overcame me and I attacked the innocent creature. When I had finished drinking, my thirst was now satisfied, but then I looked down at the animal. It was dead, and unlike me, it wasn't coming alive again. I sat next to it, petting it. I felt awful. Suddenly, Carlisle was sitting next to me. I looked over at him, and if I could still cry there would be tears running down my face. He hugged me. Somehow, he knew what was going through my mind.

"Vivi, it's part of life. In order for us to survive we have to feed off of something. Imagine if instead this was a human and not an animal."

"I know, I would be devastated and disgusted with myself. I suppose your right Carlisle."

"Darling, as a human you did eat other animals like cows and pigs. What makes the dear anymore different?"

"I didn't kill the cow or the pig. It was already meat and packaged."

"Imagine the farmers then."

"Okay, you're right."

"If this bothers you too much and you think you can stay nourished with sucking the blood out of raw meat then you can train yourself to do that. You would be a… vegetarian to vegetarians if you get what I mean."

I smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. Thank you, sweetheart," I then kissed him.

"You're welcome, Darling. Now, we must return home. We still need to figure out what we're going to tell your father," he said quietly and frowned.

What on earth was I suppose to tell my dad? Yes, dad I died yesterday but here I am standing before you today because I am now a vampire. Yeah, that'll be convincing. We all sat in the living coming up with ideas on how to break the news to my family. By this time, Edward and Bella were around. She even sat right next to me. I was doing well to control myself seeing how I was a newborn. Jasper, who wasn't even a new born, was having a little trouble. He sat as far from her as possible. Anyway, we came to the conclusion that we simply had to tell my father the truth and if he didn't believe us, then we would have to prove it to him by actually showing him what we were capable of doing. We would visit him tomorrow morning. I just hoped that my dad wouldn't freak out. Meanwhile I would be spending the night with my new family. Carlisle gave me my own room to sleep in. I didn't blame him. I mean, we had just become boyfriend and girlfriend, it was way too soon to sleep in the same bed with him. If we were married it would be a different story. It was weird not being able to sleep and not feeling tired. I had so much time on my hands that I didn't know what to do with. For the time being, I began reading a book Edward had let me borrow earlier. It was about midnight when I received a knock at my door. "Come in!" I said, and to my surprise Jasper walked in.

"Hey, got a minute?"

"I got an infinite amount of minutes now Jasper, what's up?" I smiled.

"Are you enjoying it here?"

"Definitely. I really appreciate that you already treat me as one of the family."

"Well, you and Carlisle will be joined together soon.."

I couldn't hear what he said since he turned around. "What?"

"Nothing. Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

"Let's have it."

"I wanted to let you know that…if you ever need help controlling your thirst right now, you know as a new born, I can always help you. I mean, I know it seems like I have trouble maintaining my own thirst but I can help you with my power if you like."

I walked up to Jasper and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much, Jasper. I really appreciate it. I love you guys so much!" I leaned back to look up at him. He was smiling, and so was I. I felt love beginning to grow inside us both. I was already thinking of him as a favorite brother. Suddenly, he looked away and let go of me. I thought I saw him frown. He quickly said he had to go and walked to my door. He looked back at me and smiled shyly one more time and then walked out. I had to admit that even though he was a pretty cool guy, he was still pretty strange. I laid back onto my futon sofa and began contemplating about the serious conversation I would I have with my father the very next morning.


	11. Sleep Away, My Love

**Disclaimer Says**

**Hey Guys!! Sorry it took me so long to update with a new chapters. Please review! I do still take in ideas, if anyone has any, on what they would like to see put into the story or what they don't want to see in the story. I hope everyone is pleased with what's happening so far and I will try to update as soon as I can. And now, enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The car ride to my father's house with Carlisle was completely quiet. Alice gave me some brown contacts to wear so my father wouldn't be suspicious right from the beginning. The strange thing was that Alice was very talkative with me this morning, more than she normally is. I worried that maybe she saw something bad might happen today and didn't want to tell me anything. Either way, I figured I would talk to her about it when I got back home. Carlisle held my hand the entire way. I felt so proud to have him in my life, and now we would be together forever. Finally, we drove into the car my father's driveway. I couldn't believe that it had only been a few days since I had been home. It seemed like forever. Carlisle looked over at me and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be okay sweetheart. You'll see."

He then got out to open my door for me. We held hands as we walked to the front door. I knocked three times, and waited for my dad to open the door. It took a few minutes but he finally opened the door and I lost it. I jumped into his arms and began crying. I told him I was extremely sorry for everything that I had said to him and for leaving him that night. He held me and listened to every word but then he pulled away from me. He looked puzzled.

"Did you walk here, Vivi?"

"No, Carlisle and I drove here."

"Why are you freezing cold then? And… why do you look different too? Well, you look the same but there's something different about you."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "It's time to tell him, Vivi."

"Tell me what? Vivianna, what's going on?"

"Let me go to the restroom, Dad, and then I'll tell you the whole story."

I went to the restroom to take off my contacts. When I did, I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a scary blood red. I just hoped that my father wouldn't think of me as a monster. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the living room where my father and Carlisle were. I sat next to Carlisle, not looking at my father but looking down at the floor so my father wouldn't see my eyes just yet. I then began my story.

"Dad, I left you that night because Bella and I were in danger. If we both didn't leave Forks right away, we might not be alive today. We were being hunted, and I know this sounds crazy father but I'm telling you the truth. We were being hunted by vampires. If we didn't leave they would come after you and Chief Swan as well. The Cullen family helped me to escape the other vampires."

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean 'other vampires'?"

Carlisle put his hand on my knee. He wanted to tell him. "Sir, my family and I are vampires."

"But how?! You're a doctor, Carlisle!"

"We've built a resistance to human blood. We drink the blood of animals instead. I was transformed when I was twenty-three years old, but I've been twenty-three for a few centuries now."

"I don't believe this…"

"Please Dad, you have to. Let me continue my story. Esme took me to California and Jasper and Alice took Bella to Arizona, but when we found out that Bella had ran away from Alice and Jasper to save her mom, we all went to Arizona to save her. I waited in the hotel while everyone else went to go save Bella. I want you to know, Dad, that both the vampires are dead now, but there is a downside to it."

I looked up at my dad and into his eyes. He eyes grew wide with shock. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Dad, Laurent found me. We were on the roof of the hotel when he bit me. Carlisle tried to save me, but he was too late. It was only a matter of minutes before I was transformed. I hope you don't see me as a monster."

My dad walked over to me and hugged me.

"Sweetheart, you'll never be a monster to me. My daughter a vampire… Wait, so why do you have red eyes and Carlisle doesn't?"

"Because I'm a newborn. They told me my eyes would turn a golden brown when I learn to control my thirst."

"So aren't you supposed to be asleep during the day?"

Carlisle and I laughed.

"That's only a myth. We can't sleep at all period. But we do have to stay away from the sun. It doesn't burn us but it exposes how we're different. We shine in the sun. I'll show you one day."

"And you don't age?"

"No."

"So now I can really mean it when I say you'll always be my little girl."

I smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're taking this lightly dad."

"Oh believe me, this is a lot for me to take in right now, but I'm taking it as well as I can."

"That's all I ask for."

"So, does this mean that you'll be living with the Cullens now sweetie?"

"At least until I can learn how to control myself around humans."

"Then what about school?"

Carlisle stepped in now, "She'll be with my brothers and sisters at school. Jasper said he would be helping her too. Besides Vivi now, Jasper is the newest vegetarian to our family so they can help each other. You daughter will be in wonderful hands with us."

"Great, you just keep your hands away from where they shouldn't be Doctor Cullen."

"DAD!!"

_Oh my God! How embarrassing!!_

I could feel that Carlisle's temperature rose. He cleared his throat, "I'll be a perfect gentleman, Mr. Turner."

"That's what I want to hear. You know, I'm really going to miss you being here. It seems like we just started to become closer, like we once were when you were a little kid. And now you're a grown up and a vampire, which is quite hard for me to believe but you're the living proof. Vivi, just be careful. Don't put yourself in any danger," he then sighed, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Vivi?"

"Yes, we need to get going now," I got up at and hugged my dad, "I promise I'll call you every week. I love you dad."

"I love you too, Vivi. Please visit often."

"You know I will," I smiled at him and then walked out the door.

Carlisle opened the car door for me and I got in, then he did. I stared out the window reminiscing about my childhood with my dad; how we used to run around the yard playing cowboys and Indians, him giving me piggy back rides, camping out under the stars. It was then I realized that I was crying and Carlisle was holding my hand. I was never going to have any more memories like those ever again. Then something really hit me. I remembered, when I was reading the book I bought about vampires, they couldn't have offspring. I was never going to experience what it was like to have my own children, what it was going to be like sharing that special bond between a mother and child. I was never going to happen for me as long as I lived. That's when I broke down. I cried into my hands. Of course I loved Carlisle and I was happy being a vampire so I could share a closer bond with him, but I wanted to have a family with this man. I wanted us to be married, have our special night on our honeymoon, and then about a month later find out that I was going to bare his child. By this time, I was crying so hard that I didn't even notice that Carlisle had pulled the car over and was now just holding me. He let me cry, he understood I was going through a hard adjustment, but he didn't know about me wanting kids part.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to transform into a vampire. I never wanted this for you. I tried to save you, I really tried. I hate that I couldn't save you, I hate myself for it. I'm really sorry, Vivi. I really am, and I hope you can forgive me for it. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you in pain."

I looked up at my love to find that he too was crying. Now I felt bad. I didn't want to cause him any pain. It really wasn't the vampire thing I was crying about, it was just the changes that came with it that bothered me. How I wouldn't be able to stay with my family and the fact that I couldn't start a family with him and I told him that.

"Vivi, I… I never thought of it that way. I never thought even gave thought to it. I mean, of course I was going to ask you to marry me, but I never knew you wanted to have children. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I can get used to the fact that it just won't happen, as long as I'm with you I know I can be strong."

The drive home was extremely quiet. I walked up to my room once we entered the house. Everyone seemed like they wanted to talk to me, but they kept their distance from me. I just wanted to be alone. I had to have some time to think about how drastic my life has changed. I mean, nothing will be the same anymore for me. I was happy to have Carlisle in my life though and I love him very much. I stared up at my ceiling expecting myself to eventually fall asleep but I knew I would never dream again. That's when my tears came back. One of my favorite past times was gone forever. All I could do now was daydream, but it wasn't the same as actually sleeping and dreaming. There was a lot I had to get used to and I know had PLENTY of time to get used to it. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said wiping my face.

"Hey," It was Jasper. "How are you feeling?"

"You're really going to ask me that?" I smirked.

"I guess that was a stupid question, considering I can feel your emotions," he chuckled, "But I can't read your mind like Edward can," he said sitting next to me on my bed.

"It's hard for me, Jasper. I'm not going to lie. I mean, I love all you guys very dearly and Carlisle with all my heart but… I never really had given any thought to changing into a vampire this soon. I mean, since Carlisle is a few years older than me… Stop laughing, you know what I mean," I laughed, then continued, "I always thought that I would grow a few more years and then transform. I'm only eighteen after all."

"Well, can't turn back time now. You can only look ahead and focus on what you can do for the future. This whole thing isn't easy for me. I mean, being vegetarian and all. You have no idea how much I crave the blood of humans, but I have no desire to actually kill one. It's so hard to control myself around Bella."

I placed my hand on his to show my support, "Well, we can teach each other." I smiled, warmly and he smiled back. Jasper really was a sweetheart. Alice was lucky to have him as her soul mate, which made me realize that I was just as happy to have Carlisle as my soul mate.

"I'm glad we have the chance to help each other. It's really nice to have someone who's going through exactly what I'm going through."

He then leaned in and hugged me. I felt this feeling inside me as I was hugging him, but for some reason I couldn't describe it. It confused me even. However, it seemed like I felt this way before.

"Ahem,"

It was Alice. She had this look on her face that seemed like she was confused but at the same time trying to look hopeful. Oh no! I hope she didn't think anything bad about Jasper and I hugging! But the expression on her face said otherwise.

"A few of us were going to go hunting. Did you two want to come?" she asked, still having a sad look on her face.

"Of course I'll come, my dear," Jasper said, walking to her quickly. He then looked back at me and said, "Thank you for your support, Vivi. I mean, you're a good person." He smiled and then Alice's hand and walked off. God, I really hope Alice wasn't thinking badly about me now. It was just a hug and nothing more. Besides, I'm in love with Carlisle and Jasper loves Alice. They've been together for a long time already. They're soul mates and soul mates don't fall apart. At least, I hope they didn't. Apparently, everyone decided to go hunting. I guess they figured they should leave me alone for awhile. They left me bloody meat in the fridge in case I had the urge. I looked on the table and saw that Carlisle left me a note. It read,

"_My dear Vivi,_

_We've all gone hunting and we should be out of the house for a few hours. Please do what you wish while we're gone. I know this is hard for you and you need your space right now, but please know that I love you and no matter what happens I'll always be with you._

_Love always,_

_Carlisle_"

My sweet Carlisle, he's always caring for me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him. He's always so patient with me even when I'm crying like a big baby. I really didn't feel like doing anything but being locked away in my room. I looked at the bloody meet and felt no desire to feed at all. I walked back to my room and lay down on my bed. To lift my spirits I started imagining the day when Carlisle and I would get married. I was wearing a beautiful white dress with lavender lace along the trim of my dress and a long train behind me. My father was walking me down the aisle in this huge, beautiful church. Everyone was there and everyone looked so happy. I was finally face to face with my love and said I—"

"VIVI!! VIVI!!"

I sat up in my bed and noticed everyone was around me, shocked.

"Why are you guys looking at me that way? You guys are scaring me."

"Vivi dear," Carlisle looked at me still shocked, "You were sleeping."


End file.
